The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for applying tape, particularly relates to apparatus and methods for applying tape to a carton, and specifically relates to apparatus and methods for applying tape to a corner of a carton.
It is often desired to apply a tape segment to an article such as a carton, with it being further desirable to apply such tape segment mechanically as opposed to manually. For example, one such application of a tape piece or segment would be to hold the folded bottom flaps of an erected carton such as described in PCT International Patent Appln. No. PCT/US 94/01504. Likewise, another application would be to adhere a tape segment to a carton such that U.P.C. codes appear on two panels of the carton.
Additionally, in certain applications for example when the carton is intended to be reused a number of times necessitating that the carton be erected and collapsed a number of times, it is desirable to have the tape segment be provided with a tab which can be easily grasped for stripping the tape segment from the carton. However, in other applications such a tab is not desired.
Thus, a need exists for apparatus and methods for mechanically applying a tape segment especially to the corner of a carton or similar article, with the tape segment being applied with or without a tab for ease of removal of the applied tape segment. Additionally, such apparatus and methods should overcome the many disadvantages and shortcomings of prior attempts of mechanically applying tape segments.